I am Nick, Hear Me Croak!
by ms. nick jonas
Summary: the episode of Hannah Montana Jonas Brothers style.
1. Chapter 1

I am Nick, Hear Me Croak

I am Nick, Hear Me Croak.

Summary: a different take on "I am Hannah-Hear me Croak" Jonas Brother's style.

Chapter one

I am Nick

"I would like to dedicate this next song to my girl Miley," Nick Jonas said from the stage next to his brothers, he waved at his girlfriend in the front row and smiled.

Miley smiled back and Nick went into the song Just Friends with Kevin and Joe joining in. When they finished the cheers went up along with hands shooting towards the stage.

"Thank you, you guys are great!" Kevin yelled out to the crowd.

"More, more, more!" the crowd chanted.

"You guys want more?" Joe yelled raising his hand.

"Yes!!" the crowed yelled.

"Alright then, you heard them guys let's give another one! We'll sing all night if you want us too!" Nick yelled and Joe went into That's Just the Way we roll.

………………………………………………….

Once the boys were off stage, Miley ran up to Nick and hugged him.

"You guys were great!" Miley said, "Thank you for the dedication Nick, you know I love that song."

"I know that's why I did it," Nick said with a smile.

"Yeah, Nick did all the singing by himself," Joe said sounding hurt.

"Oh sorry, you two were great too," Miley said turning to Kevin and Joe.

"Thank you," Kevin and Joe said together.

"We're going to head home Miley, do you need a ride?" Kevin asked as they headed for the limos.

"No thanks, my dad's going to pick me up, I'll see you guys tomorrow okay?" Miley said as she saw her dad pull up.

"You bet," Nick said as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

Miley smiled and blushed, "Good night Nick, night Kevin, night Joe," Miley said as she got into the car.

"Good night," the boys said together as they climbed into the limo.

…………………………………….

Kevin and Joe slowly made their way downstairs the next morning, nearly falling over each other when Frankie shot passed them.

"Frankie, be more careful, you almost made Joe fall on me," Kevin said as they entered the kitchen where their mom was making breakfast and their dad was reading the morning paper.

"I nearly fell on you, you nearly fell on me!" Joe said as walked over to the sink to get a drink.

"We nearly fell on each other," Kevin said with a smile.

"It sounds like the three of you had a great concert last night," their dad said as Kevin sat down next to him.

"Yeah, it was great!" Kevin said with a smile.

"It had a lot to do with Nick, the way he said he could sing all night for them that was great!" Joe said as he snatched the hat off of Frankie's head.

"Hey!" Frankie said as he tried to grab it back.

Just then Nick walked into the kitchen.

"There he is the owner of six encores, the voice that wouldn't stop!" Kevin shouted as Nick sat down.

"Well, they were such a great au--," Nick stopped mid sentence when his voice cracked, he tried again, "They were such a wonderful au—well this isn't good," he croaked.

"Here, try this," Joe said as he handed Nick a glass of water.

Nick took the glass, and took a slow sip, swallowed and then tried again, "There she goes again," he croaked out as he tried to sing Just Friends, he turned to his older brothers and with a pleading voice said, "Help me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Hear me Croak

Miley rang the door bell to the Jonas house, little Frankie opened the door.

"Hi Miley!" Frankie said with a smile.

"Hi Frankie, are your brothers here?" Miley asked as Frankie let her in.

"Yeah, they're in the kitchen, Nick lost his voice and Kevin and Joe are trying to help Him," Frankie said as he bounded up to his room.

"Wait Frankie, what do you mean Nick lost his voice!" Miley yelled after him but it was too late Frankie was gone.

Miley walked into the kitchen to see Nick leaning over a humidifier, Joe was sitting beside him and Kevin was rubbing Nick's shoulders. Their parents nodded to her as she entered.

"Hey Miley," Joe greeted her as she come in and sat down next to their mother.

"Hey, what happened?" Miley asked.

"Nothing happened, Nick just lost his voice and we're seeing if this is going to work," Kevin said from his position from behind Nick.

"Do, ray, mi, fa, so. Laaa-Not working!" Nick croaked as he nearly choked on the simple notes, the moisture from the humidifier was making his skin wet.

"We know it's not working," Joe said with an "I told you so" sigh.

"And it won't work as long as you keep talking," Kevin said as he sat down on Nick's other side.

Miley nodded in agreement.

"What?" Nick croaked.

"Look Nick, this use to happen to Kevin and me all the time when we were your age, and the only thing that would help, is when mom and dad made us stop and not talk for a while," Joe said putting his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"That's what my daddy says too," Miley said.

Nick looked from Joe to Kevin to Miley, and then back to Joe, "I can do that," he croaked again.

"Nick-?" Kevin started.

"What?" Nick croaked again.

"You're talking," Kevin finished.

"Oh, Dang," Nick said and his eyes went big, "dang, dang," Nick's hands shot for his mouth.

"That's it, keep it that way or we are not going to be able open for Hannah Montana next Saturday," Kevin said looking at Miley with a wink.

Nick shot up, tipping his chair over in the process. He waved his hands in the air, shaking his head no. He put his chair back up, sat in it, and then zipped his lips shut with his fingers. He looked back at his brothers with a closed lip grin.

"That's it, now if you need to say anything for the next few days just use this," Joe said handing Nick a small white board and dry erase marker that they use for school, "We've never canceled an opening and we're not about to start now, because I know that would just break you heart, and when your heart breaks baby brother so does mine." He added with a small sniff.

Nick turned to his white board, wrote something and handed the board to Kevin. Kevin slowly read it, "You got record deals coming to the concert don't you Joeker."

"Kevin!" Joe said sounding insulted.

"Don't look at me Joe, he wrote it," Kevin said pointing to Nick.

"I can't believe you guys would think I would think about something like that when my baby brother has lost his voice," Joe said looking like felt hurt.

"Which one is it Joe?" Miley asked knowing the middle Jonas brother far to well.

"Hollywood records and they totally want to sign us!" Joe said braking into a smile.

Miley smile and giggled, Kevin shook his head and smiled, Nick leaned over to Joe like he was about to say something when Kevin stopped him.

"Oh no you don't Nick, use the pad," Kevin said handing the white board back to his brother.

Nick smiled as he slowly took the board from Kevin, and then quickly brought it around and whacked Joe in the arm with it.

"OW!" Joe said grabbing his shoulder.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Kevin said as he gave Nick a high five.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

One quiet Week

Kevin walked into the kitchen the next morning to see Nick and Joe sitting at the table, doing their schoolwork, their mom was making lunch and Frankie was working at his desk that was right on the outside of the kitchen. Kevin took one look at Nick and laughed. His brother was sucking on his fourth medicated lolly pop in the last hour. Miley had told him about them and had given him a bag of them the day before and he had been using them ever since.

"Okay Nick, enough of this, one of those things is one thing, and I know you want to get better, but sucking on all those lolly pops is not going to do anything but rot you teeth and send your sugar levels sky high," Kevin said as he sat down beside them.

Nick looked at him and rolled his eyes, "umum," he hummed through his lips.

"Kevin's got a point Nick," Joe said putting his pencil down taking a break from his math.

"Umum!" Nick hummed even harder.

"Okay Nick, give it to me," Kevin said as he took hold of lolly pop stick and started to pull on it.

"Mumm," Nick mumbled as he stood up as Kevin pulled him up with the lolly pop stick.

"Come on Nick," Joe said with a laugh as he watched them.

"Nick, release!" Kevin said as pulled even harder on the stick.

Their dad walked in as Kevin finished his sentence.

"What in the world are you two doing?" their father asked.

"Kevin's trying to get Nick to stop sucking on his throat suckers," Frankie said laughing.

"I see," their father said with a laugh.

"I said it before Nick, but I'm saying it again, release!" Kevin said pulling the stick above his own head.

Nick pulled his lips around the lolly pop even more and stood on his tip toes as Kevin brought it above his head.

"Aright fine, you leave us no choice-," Joe said as he brought his hand up and began to form a claw, "Tiiiickle, tickle, tickle."

Joe started tickling Nick on his sides, Nick held his mouth shut as long as he could but he finally opened his mouth and Kevin yanked out the lolly pop.

"Haa, got it!" Kevin said as he tossed the lolly pop into the trash can.

Nick grunted at his brother as he reached for his water bottle and took a drink trying to get the medicated taste out of his mouth.

"Frankie, do you think you could last a week without talking?" Joe asked their youngest brother as he left his desk and came over to the rest of his brothers.

"I don't know; do think Nick will make it through a week?" Frankie asked as he sat down next to them, Nick glared at him.

"I think he can make it, I don't think he has much of a choice," Joe said with a laugh.

Kevin looked at Nick and saw him rinsing his mouth again, Kevin grinned, "See, you have a bad taste in your mouth don't you?" Kevin said with a grin.

Nick glared at his brother as he went back to his school work, after a few minutes he looked up to Kevin again and handed him the white board.

Kevin looked at it and smiled, "Of course I'll help you with your math Nick J. but no more lolly pops okay?"

Nick took the white board back and wrote something else, and handed it back to Kevin again.

Kevin looked at it and then looked back to Nick, "Alright I'll make you a deal, I'll help you with your math if you have only one lolly pop every two hours, deal?"

Nick nodded and handed Kevin his math book, Kevin took it with a smile and turned to the page Nick was on and started helping him with the problem.

"Hey, not fair, Kevin's the wiz kid when it comes to math," Joe said holding up his notebook.

"Sorry Joe, Nick asked me first," Kevin said with a smile.

Nick grinned and he handed Joe the white board. Joe looked at what his brother had written: "You snooze you loose brother." Joe looked back up at him and gave him a hurt look and said, "Now that's just rude."

Nick grinned, and Kevin burst out laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Chapter four

A concert of disaster

"It's so pretty today," Mrs. Jonas said as she brought out the hot dogs for Mr. Jonas to grill.

"It sure is, a wonderful day for a barbeque," Mr. Jonas said as he kissed his wife as she handed the plate to him, "Where are the boys?"

"They're coming," Mrs. Jonas said as she pointed to the house.

Just as she pointed at the door, Kevin appeared, followed by Joe and Frankie, and Nick came last, walking slowly, as they reached the picnic table, Kevin turned to them and held up his wrist watch, "Okay, it's Saturday afternoon, and Nick it will be a week in five, four, three, two, one, and speak."

Nick looked at Kevin as he counted but didn't say anything as he reached one. He looked scared.

"Nick come on, we have to find out sooner or later, the concert is in three hours, and if we could get this record deal it would be so cool. Nick-Nicky? Nick! Oh man, now he's deaf too," Joe said throwing his arms in the air.

"Joe, stop it, I'm nervous enough, and you're not h…I can talk," Nick said his hands shooting up.

"Alright, up high little brother!" Kevin said as he gave Nick a high five.

"Yes!" Joe said as he joined his brothers high five.

"Wait a minute boys, Nick may be able to talk, but can he sing?"

"Um," Nick hesitated.

"Oh come on Nick, just start singing," Joe and Kevin said as they went into year 3000.

As they got to the chorus, Nick slowly joined them, his high voice reaching his normal pitch without cracking.

"Alright! Let's eat, so we can get to that concert, and show Hollywood records what the Jonas Brothers are all about!" Nick said with a smile as he watched Joe try to eat a whole hot dog in one bit.

……………………………………….

"Okay, the record people are in the front row, we can do this guys, right?" Kevin said turning to his brothers.

"You bet we can," Joe said as he put his ear piece in his ear.

"Are you ready Nick?" Kevin asked turning towards his younger brother.

"Yeah, let's do it," Nick said as he strapped his guitar on his shoulder.

Hannah finished True Friend and as the crowds cheers died down, she returned to her mike, "Thank you, now, I would like to hand off the stage to three very special people, please help me welcome to the stage, Kevin, Joe, and Nick Jonas, the Jonas Brothers!"

The boys came running out, hugged Hannah and then Hannah left the stage and Kevin took over her mike, "How are you guys doing tonight?" he yelled.

The crowd went wild.

"How about we get this party going with one of our favorite songs, get ready to go the Year 3000." Kevin said as he nodded to his brothers and Nick started them off with the first chord.

They made it through, Year 3000, Hold On, and that's just the Way We Roll, then as they started Kids of Future it happened. Just as they hit the chorus Nick's voice cracked the worse it ever had. "We're the Kids of the Fut-We're the kids…" Nick jumped back from his mike and shot a horrified look to his brothers, Kevin and Joe looked at each other and Kevin said, "Um, sorry guys, but um we are going to have to stop here, Nick's got a problem holding a note at the moment, hope to see you guys again. Sorry, have a good night." With that Kevin and Joe grabbed they're brother's arms and half helped, half drug him off the stage.

…………………………………………

"Yep," the doctor said as he finished looking in Nick's throat.

"What is it?" Mr. Jonas asked as he, his wife and Nick's brothers took up most of the room on the one side of the examine room.

"It's his tonsils Paul, as I thought when you all told me his symptoms, and I mean all of you, at the same time," the Doctor said looking at Kevin and Joe.

The boys looked at each other and shrugged, both turning red.

"What does that mean?" Paul asked.

"Well, I'm sorry Nick," the doctor said as he turned to Nick who was still sitting on the table, "If you want to sing again, you are going to have to have your tonsils out."

"My tonsils out, you mean-?" Nick croaked out.

"Yes Nick, you need surgery," the doctor said.

Nick gulped as he looked over at his parents, they smiled at him trying to reassure him, and Frankie just sat quietly in their mother's lap not knowing what to say. Nick felt two hands on his shoulders he didn't have to look to know it was Kevin and Joe, like always, right beside him all the way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Chapter five

One in a million central

"So, how bad will this be?" Nick asked as the calmed down little thanks to Kevin and Joe.

"It's not really that bad Nick, you go into the hospital in the morning stay the night, and then it takes about a week before you can sing again, then you'll be just fine alright," the doctor said patting Nick on the back.

"Okay," Nick croaked.

"So it's not that bad," their father said.

"No the chances of something going wrong are one in a million," the doctor said with a smile.

Their parents smiled, Frankie hiccupped, Kevin and Joe shrugged, and Nick gulped.

……………………………………………………..

"Nick, calm down, the doctor said that it's a simple operation," Kevin as he caught the house keys when their father tossed them to him and opened the front door to the house.

Nick glared at him as he passed by him, "Simple, so you have had your tonsils out, you have had someone cut something out of your throat?"

"Well, no-but the doctor said that the chances of something going wrong were one in a million," Kevin said as they sat down in the living room picking up his guitar as he did.

"Your brother is right Nick, the doctor said that it was so simple that you only have to stay in the hospital over night," their dad said as he, their mother and Frankie joined them in the living room.

"Dad," Nick croaked, "Like Kevin said, the chances of something happening are one in a million right, what if I'm that one?"

"Oh Nick come on, stop talking crazy," Joe said looking at Kevin with a raised eye brow.

"No, come on guys think about it, there was a one in a million chance Kevin would stay home sick one day and be able to teach himself how to play the guitar and that happened, there was a one in million chance that we would become rock stars and that happened. Let's face it guys, the three of us are one in a million central," Nick croaked out.

"Come on Nick, Joe is right you are talking crazy," Kevin said with a smile.

"Ugh," Nick said the only thing he was able to say without croaking, "Guys, I mean it, and I'm really scared."

"Why?" Joe and Kevin asked together.

"Because, what if something does go wrong, and I can't be part of the band anymore, I mean without the band, I would never be with you guys," Nick said his voice cracking.

"That's not true Nick, if something went wrong, you wouldn't have to worry about never being with us because we wouldn't do it anymore if you couldn't do it," Kevin said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder again.

"Kevin's right, without you, the Jonas brothers just wouldn't be the Jonas brothers," Joe said tickling Frankie a little.

"You guys have to promise me something," Nick croaked turning to at both his brothers.

"Anything Nick," Kevin and Joe said together.

"Promise me that no matter what happens you guys won't give up on the band," Nick said looking at his brothers with a pleading look.

"Nick-," Kevin began.

"Promise me," Nick croaked.

"Okay Nick, I promise," Joe said in a serious tone (well as serious as Joe can get).

"Kevin?" Nick asked turning to his oldest brother.

Kevin looked away from his brother, and looked up again, "Alright Nick, I promise."

"Good," Nick said, as he sat back in the chair, he knew that his brothers words were true, they were Jonas' and no matter what Jonas' keep their promises.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Chapter six

Loco Hot Coco

The next night found Nick in his room, well his and Kevin's room. He had been picking at his guitar for over two hours working on a new song, or trying to work on a new song. He couldn't get his mind off the surgery, he was going to be heading to the hospital at 8:00am and his surgery was scheduled for 9:00am. He looked over at the digital clock that sat on the night stand between his and Kevin's beds, 7pm, thirteen hours and counting.

Nick sighed and sat up, he unhooked the shoulder strap on his guitar and put it back on its stand knowing that if he couldn't even get through a the first two lines of a song in two hours, there was no way he was going through anymore at the moment, he just couldn't concentrate. He looked over at his desk where his math and science books sat, he could spend the next two hours doing homework-no he was just going to spend it sitting on his bed dreading the next day, yeah that sounds right.

Nick laid back down his bed and started thinking, "What if something does go wrong tomorrow, What will guys do, maybe Frankie could take over for me, but I don't want Frankie to take over, singing is my life, and singing with my brothers just makes it all the better. What will happen if I can't even talk after the surgery, no I got to stop thinking this way, everything will be fine, wait- what if-," Nick's thoughts were interrupted when there was a light knock on the door and then the door slowly began to open and two brown heads looked passed it.

"Hey Nick you've been up here for over two hours, we thought we would come up and check on you, are you okay?" Kevin asked as he sat down on the side of his own bed across from Nick.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nick said his voice cracking as usual.

"Nick we're your older brothers, we've know you forever, we can tell when you're not telling the truth, come on talk to us," Joe said sitting down beside Nick.

"Yeah that's what we're here for Nick," Kevin said looking at his brother with caring eyes and added, "Miley called, she knows you can't talk very well so just told us to tell you that everything is going to be okay, and that she will be at the hospital when you wake up."

"If I wake up," Nick said looking down.

"Nick, that's not funny, you're having your tonsils out, not open heart surgery," Kevin said trying to lighten the mood.

"By the way, Kevin and I made up a batch of our loco hot coco we thought you might like some," Joe said handing Nick the mug he had brought in with him.

"Thanks guys," Nick said as he took the mug from his brother's hands.

"We even put in a little extra coco, and put in small marshmallows so you don't chocko," Joe said with a smile, "Get it, loco hot coco, chocko?"

Nick just rolled his eyes at his brother's joke.

"Come on Nick, chocko," Joe said again and Kevin caught on with what Joe was trying to do.

"Yeah Nick, we're keep saying it until you laugh, chocko," Kevin said with a smile.

Nick didn't feel like laughing but his brothers sounded so goofy that he had to crack a smile.

"Okay very funny guys," Nick said as he took a sip of the coco, Kevin and Joe weren't very good cooks but he had to admit that he loved their hot coco.

"Hey, what this," Kevin asked picking up Nick's abandoned song writing notebook.

"Oh that's nothing-, just something I was working on but I couldn't really focus on it," Nick said trying to take the notebook from Kevin but Kevin stood up, keeping him from reaching it.

Kevin read some of the first words:

"It's just another morning glory,

another twist inside of this wild ride,

another chapter in the story

but I can't hide the way I feel inside."

"This sounds great Nick, you're going to have a week to finish it after your surgery, then maybe you'll be able to focus on it more," Kevin said handing the notebook back to his brother.

"Thanks, I think I just got my focus back, I think I know how to finish it now," Nick said smiling at his brothers, "Thanks for being there for me guys."

"What are older brothers for," Kevin said and Joe nodded in agreement.

Just then there was a knock on the door and their mom popped her head into the room, "Hey here the three of you are, you guys should probably think about getting ready for bed, it's passed 9:30 and Nick needs to be at the hospital by 8am, Nick remember you can't eat or drink anything after midnight alright," their mom said the three of them nodded and kissed their mom good night before she left the room.

"Wow, I can't believe we talked that long," Joe said rubbing the back of his head.

"I know, I guess we had a lot to talk about," Kevin said as he shoved one of his ringlets out of his face, he knew he straightened his hair for a reason.

"Thanks for giving up your Friday night guys, it meant a lot to me," Nick said as he stood up and went to his closet.

"Hey, any time Nick J. just ask us, we're always there for you, remember that," Kevin said Joe nodded again.

"Thanks," Nick said with a smile, his first real smile in two days.

"Well I better get to my room, good night guys, see you in the morning," Joe said as he headed for his and Frankie's room across the hall.

"Good night Joe," Kevin said.

Nick lay for a few minutes before Kevin turned out the light just thinking. Kevin got into bed and looked over at Nick.

"Get some sleep Nick, just relax, everything will be fine," Kevin said as he turned out the light.

The room was quiet for a few minutes then Nick broke it, "Hey Kevin?"

"Yeah," Kevin asked turning to look in the direction of Nick's bed.

"If I can't sleep or I wake up in the middle of the night, can I wake you if I need to?" Nick asked turning towards Kevin.

"Always Nick, always," Kevin said even though he knew Nick couldn't see it, he smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Coco Loco

"Nicolas!! Where is he, where is he!!" Kevin yelled through the house.

Nick popped up in the living room by the fireplace, "I'm right here Kevin."

"Why haven't you cleaned the garage yet, you know Joe and I can't rehearse until you do," Kevin said pulling his brother up.

"I was going to do it as soon as I finished the fireplace," Nick said just as the soot blew out at him, covering him.

"You were suppose to do that first, that surgery may have ruined your singing voice but that doesn't mean the band waits all day for you to clean out our rehearsal area," Kevin said sounding annoyed.

"You know Kevin I'm getting better, I have been practicing, here listen to this," Nick said as he tried to sing Just Friends, he's voice cracking badly.

Kevin covered his ears, and put his hand over Nick's mouth, and said, "Never-do that again."

Nick nodded Kevin's hand still on his mouth, "Okay," Nick said muffled through his brother's hand.

"Oh, there you are Nick, have you cleaned out the garage yet?" Joe asked as he walked into the living room.

"No he hasn't," Kevin said before Nick could answer.

"But guys I was just-," Nick began.

"Save it Nick, here comes our star, Frankie how's the voice today?" Joe asked as little Frankie walked into the room.

"It's great Joe, I'm ready for that concert tonight, I don't even have to rehearse, can we just go so we're not late?" Frankie asked not even looking at Nick.

"Yeah that's a good idea, mom and dad are going to meet us there in thirty minutes, but Nick this doesn't get you off the hook for the garage, it better be cleaned out by the time we get back," Kevin said as he grabbed his car keys and the three boys headed for the door.

"But-I want to go to the concert too, come on guys, its not like I'm not glued to a coat rack," Nick called after his brothers, just then a coat rack appeared in his hand, "Then again, maybe I am glued to a coat rack."

Nick sighed as he tried to sit down on the couch, the coat rack getting caught on the side of it. "I knew it; I knew it, stupid surgery."

"Nick, there you are, did your brothers leave already?" a voice came from the stairs.

"Mom, I thought you were at the concert already," Nick said looking up at his mother.

"Are you alright?" his mother asked as she sat down beside him.

"Am I alright? I've lost my singing voice, all my brothers treat me like dirt, and I'm glued to a coat rack," Nick said as pointed to the rack at his side, "Oh yeah, I'm just great."

"It's your dream sweetie, if you don't like it, change it," his mother said smiling.

"It's not that easy," Nick said, just as the rack disappeared, "Or maybe it is."

"Why are you dreaming so crazy tonight Nick?" his mother asked then she snapped her fingers, "Your older brothers gave you some of their loco hot coco before bed again didn't they, they know what sugar does to you."

"Mom, their coco has never made me dream like this before, I don't know what's causing it," Nick said with a sigh.

"I do, it's because you're so worried about that surgery tomorrow," his mother said putting her arm around him.

"Mom you saw the way the guys treated me, I'm not even their brother anymore, they hate me," Nick said crossing his arms in front of him and resting his head on his knees.

"Oh good grief, Kevin, Joe, Frankie come back in here please," their mother said, the boys came back in smiling; Nick was beginning to get confused.

"If he loses his voice in the surgery tomorrow, will you hate him?" their mother asked looking at the three other boys.

"Are you kidding, of course not," Joe said with a smile.

"Nick we're your brothers, we love you, and we loved you way before we became the Jonas Brothers," Kevin said sitting down beside Nick and putting his arm around him.

"Then why were you guys just treating me like dirt a few minutes ago?" Nick asked turning to see his brothers at the same time.

"It's your dream," Kevin and Joe said together.

"I could never really take you place Nick, you are not replaceable," Frankie said with a giggle.

"I think I'm getting it now," Nick said with a smile.

"You see sweetie, you're brothers love you, and they will love you after the surgery, if you have your voice or not, but you don't have to worry about that, everything is going to be fine," Their mother said with a smile.

"You know, I'm that scare anymore," Nick said as he stood up.

"Good, now will you say good night to your brothers and get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning," and with that his mother turned around and went upstairs.

"Don't worry Nick everything is going to be fine, really," Kevin said as the four brothers shared a group hug.

"I know, now that I know you guys are with me no matter what, thanks," Nick said with a grin.

…………………………………………

Nick suddenly woke up, he was facing the clock it read 3:30am, Nick thought back on the dream and smiled. He was about to roll over when he noticed a hand at his side, he looked closer and saw that it was Kevin. He was on his knees by Nick's bed using his robe as a pillow. "I must have been talking in my sleep again," Nick thought, Kevin only did that if Nick was dream talking, he only woke Nick up if he started yelling. Nick smiled that was probably what changed his dream to the better. Good old Kevin always knew when to help his brothers.

"Thanks Kevin, for everything big brother, see you in the morning," Nick said with a smile and instead of rolling over scooted down on his pillow closer to Kevin and fell asleep once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

I won't stand Alone

Nick slowly woke up; the last thing he remembered was being wheeled out of his hospital room. He slowly opened his eyes and the first person he saw was Miley smiling at him, Kevin and Joe were right beside her.

"Hey Nick, how are you feeling?" Kevin asked as he saw his brother open his eyes.

"I'm okay, my throat hurts," Nick said softly he couldn't get his voice above a whisper.

"Yeah, I'm sure it does, the doctor said your tonsils were a little worse then he thought. It took them a little longer to get them out, but the doctor says you're going to be fine," Kevin said with a smile.

Nick smiled and turned to Miley, "Miley-," Nick began.

"Sh Nick, save your voice," Miley said with a smile.

"Miley, I just wanted to say thank you," Nick said.

"For what?" Miley asked looking at Nick with a smile.

"For just being here, that goes for you guys too," Nick said turning to his brothers.

"We're here for you Nick, always," Kevin said with a smile and Joe nodded in agreement.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

A week went by, the next Saturday found Nick sitting on the couch in the living room picking at his guitar, his song writing note book sat beside him. The song that he had started before his surgery was now almost finished. As he picked out the last few cords Kevin and Joe came into the room and joined their brother on the couch.

"Hey Nick, what are you doing?" Joe asked as he and Kevin sat down beside him.

"You know that song I was stuck on before my surgery?" Nick asked his voice sounding normal again.

"Yeah, we remember," Joe said looking over at Kevin who nodded.

"Well, I just finished it," Nick said holding up his note book.

"That's great Nick," Kevin said patting his brother on the back.

"Yeah, you guys are the ones that help me finish it too," Nick said as he wrote down the last cords and words.

"Us, really?" Kevin and Joe said together.

"Yep," Nick said with a smile.

"How?" Kevin asked.

"Just by being there for me," Nick said as he moved up a little on the couch.

"Play it for us," Joe said pointing at Nick's guitar.

"Do you think I can?" Nick asked he hadn't been able to get the nerve to try to sing for a week.

"The doctor said a week right, well it's been a week, come on Nick let's hear it," Kevin said plucking one of Nick's guitar strings.

"Okay," Nick said and began the song as slowly as he could.

"It's just another morning glory,

Another twist inside of this wild ride.

Another chapter in the story,

But I can't hide,

The way I feel inside.

Cause, I'm a stranger in a strange land,

And I'm a million miles from my home,

If I got to take my last stand,

Well I won't stand alone,

I won't stand alone,

I won't stand alone,

I won't stand alone,

I won't stand alone…

As Nick finished the last cord his brothers smiled, his voice sounded better then ever.

"That was great Nick," Kevin said with a smile.

"Yeah Nick, your voice sounds great too," Joe pointed out.

"You're right, it does sound normal again doesn't it," Nick said his lips growing into a smile.

"Was that Nick we heard?" a voice sounded from the kitchen. The boys turned to see their parents and Frankie walk into the room.

"Yeah, he sound really good doesn't he?" Kevin asked.

"You even better then you did before," their father said with a smile.

"Thanks dad," Nick said putting his guitar down and turning to his older brothers, "You guys know, the words in my song are so true, not matter what I will never stand alone."

Kevin and Joe smiled and pulled Nick up into a hug.

The End


End file.
